


(1) for me

by mixtapestar



Series: A to Z + 5 Drabbles [27]
Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar
Summary: Billy is reminded of what really matters.





	(1) for me

After a particularly difficult fight, where magic was rampant and stakes were high, Billy was stripped of his powers. They all came out of it intact. Billy tried to focus on that.

Teddy worked with him side by side to figure out what happened and reverse it.

"What if I never get my abilities back?" Billy said months later, defeated. "I might be worthless Billy for the rest of my life."

"Whoa, hey, hold on," Teddy said. "You'll never be worthless. Abilities or not, you're still Billy. You'll always be precious to me."

Billy blinked, suddenly realizing that was enough.


End file.
